


末日前夕

by Endymion_14



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endymion_14/pseuds/Endymion_14
Summary: 在黑暗吞没世界的前一秒，他们的唇终于碰到了一起。





	末日前夕

**Author's Note:**

> 设定来自电影Perfect Sense。

最早失去的是嗅觉。

 

金在奂醒来的时候身上还挂着一只手臂，他转过身来看见熟睡中的朴佑镇，这才想起前一天晚上发生的事情，顿时就头大起来。他一向认为自己酒量不错，也从不耍酒疯，姜丹尼尔说他最近酒喝得太多劝他收敛的时候也不以为然，怎么都没想到最后会酒后乱性睡了亲近的弟弟。

他轻轻地抓起朴佑镇的胳膊想放下去，没想到把对方惊醒反而猛地抓住了他的手腕。他吓得一抖，抬眼对上朴佑镇半睁的睡眼，尴尬地问好：早啊……

他怕朴佑镇尴尬，因为自己是年长者，就抢先开口：哥昨天喝得多了，没控制住。你不要有什么压力，我不会——

哥你这说什么呢？朴佑镇边揉眼睛边坐起身来。我会负责的。

金在奂脑子里这会儿还有空想着朴佑镇早晨没睡醒的嗓音听起来太他妈性感，脸上却严肃了起来，声音也冷了下去：我为什么要你负责？就因为你在上头？说完就翻身下了床捡衣服往身上套，看都不看朴佑镇一眼。

朴佑镇被他突然转变的态度搞得摸不着头脑，眼睁睁看他套好衣服走出去还愣在床上没动。金在奂撂完话自己也有些莫名其妙，不知那火气从哪儿来，看朴佑镇迟迟不出来又有点愧疚，一边泡咖啡一边想着怎么给人道歉，直到腾起的热气糊到脸上才发现有什么不对，吸了吸鼻子又摸了摸自己的脑门，看到朴佑镇有点怯怯地挪过来的时候也顾不上说别的，先把头伸过去：佑镇啊，你摸摸我的额头，烫吗？

朴佑镇也立马忘了刚才遭遇的对待，靠过来把手覆在金在奂额头上：不热啊。

奇怪。金在奂又吸了吸鼻子：我感冒了吗？怎么什么都闻不到。

 

金在奂自己不爱看新闻，到了工作室才发现外头已经乱成一锅粥，所有人都在讨论着这匪夷所思的一夜之间全球数以万计人类的嗅觉失灵。

助理妹子不停地抹眼泪，说这是人类的末日。金在奂被她念叨得有些头疼，看着网上的各种报道，比起神经兮兮地和宗教神学扯上关系，还是觉得这是什么新型疾病的结论更为靠谱。工作室里没有失去嗅觉的几个人脸色也不够好看，这怪病一夜间突然爆发，谁都说不好是不是传染性质，自然担忧。金在奂索性给工作室放了假，让大家都回去工作，等官方有可靠的应对方法再说。

他等人都走光了才收拾东西，锁门的时候手机在口袋里震，掏出来看是姜丹尼尔，忙摁了接听把手机夹在耳边：昂。

你怎么样？听佑镇说你也闻不到气味了？

嗯。金在奂锁好门，把手机拿在手里往外走。你和圣祐哥呢，没事吧？

我没事，但是圣祐哥他……姜丹尼尔顿了顿，又安慰他道：圣祐哥大半夜被叫走了，现在他们研究室已经在研究了，一定能找出问题来的。

金在奂嗯了一声，走到了车门前，刚想和姜丹尼尔说再见，就听到姜丹尼尔说：……你还是过来一趟吧。

你可老实点吧，可说不准是什么传染。圣祐哥给消息前，我们还是别见了。

你放心，不管什么方式传染，只要圣祐哥中了招我都不可能逃过去。姜丹尼尔毫不在乎，说完犹豫了一下，声音也莫名压低了：是佑镇……佑镇人在我这呢。

金在奂手一抖，把钥匙掉在了地上。他又头大了，拾了钥匙都没力气站起来，抓着钥匙蹲在地上叹气：那我去接他吧。

嗯，你快点来。姜丹尼尔声音又压低了一格：佑镇他……一直在哭。

 

金在奂时隔两个小时再见到朴佑镇，对方状态糟糕得一塌糊涂。姜丹尼尔是瞒着他给金在奂打的电话，所以朴佑镇看见金在奂的时候下意识地就先瞪了姜丹尼尔一眼，才低着头想把自己藏起来。

金在奂被朴佑镇的样子也给吓了一跳：他印象里从没见朴佑镇哭过。他认识的这两个釜山男子汉好像天生就缺少泪水，总是嘲笑看电影都能哭得皱巴巴的他。他走过去捧起朴佑镇的下巴，用拇指给他抹去泪水，顺势又掐了掐他的脸颊，笑着安抚他：哭什么啊小傻瓜，赶紧跟我回去。

在回去的路上朴佑镇已经止住了泪水，又因为自己狼狈的模样被金在奂看见而害羞，一直把头扭到一边不理他。到了金在奂家也是一进门就想往里屋跑，结果被金在奂一把抓住：跑什么，跟哥聊聊。

他犹豫了一下，自己开口也有点不好意思：佑镇啊，是不是哥早上——

不是。朴佑镇飞快地否认，有点着急地抬头看金在奂。真的不是这样。

金在奂只当小孩要面子不想承认，自顾自地说下去：早上我是情绪有点奇怪，我也不知道我为什么那么说话，我跟你道歉。我的意思是我们俩都是成年的男人，不管是不是喝醉了，总归是你情我愿的事情，没什么负责不负责的。

不知是不是听到了「你情我愿」几个字，朴佑镇这才安静下来听他说话，但还是一脸不服气的委屈巴巴。

金在奂看朴佑镇冷静下来了，就放开了他的手，一边说着「你去客厅坐着我给你泡杯茶」，一边就要往厨房走，却被朴佑镇一把揽住腰往怀里带，毫无防备地就跌到朴佑镇张开的怀抱里，被他凑近的脸吓了一跳，下意识地就往后躲。

朴佑镇见他把脸往后缩，手就伸上来抓住了他的后颈，又要凑过来吻他。金在奂吓坏了，来不及想是不是自己又说错了什么让人误会，在朴佑镇的唇贴上来之前结结巴巴地叫起来：佑、佑镇啊，那个病可能会传染的，你别——

朴佑镇却没停止动作，喃喃了一声「晚了」，在和金在奂鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离里，张着嘴伸出舌头温柔地舔上了金在奂微张的嘴唇。

 

这感觉很奇妙。

关于前一个晚上他的记忆零零散散，更多的是不愿主动去拼凑起来。现在他清醒状态下亲吻朴佑镇还是第一次，陌生又美妙。朴佑镇成年后就比他高了，平时他倒是没怎么觉得，这个时候就能明显感觉出来，因为他需要微微仰着头才能很好地和朴佑镇契合到一起。

他不记得朴佑镇有过恋爱关系，因为他一向不爱关心身边人的八卦，更何况他一直只把朴佑镇当做亲近的弟弟；朴佑镇的亲吻好像也证实了他经验的缺乏，羞涩又霸道的，一直在折磨金在奂的嘴唇，他只好讨好地舔了舔对方的虎牙，朴佑镇这才开窍似的吮住了金在奂的舌尖。

他明明有过恋爱的经验，也早已过了因为亲吻而难以呼吸的年纪，却因为朴佑镇这青涩的亲吻而脸红心跳个不停。他直觉不妙，就又往后缩想要逃离，可固执的小孩却伸长了脖子一直追着他，搭在他背上的手又要往上摸，想要按住他不让他跑。

佑镇……他好不容易拉开些距离，贴着朴佑镇的嘴唇喘着气求饶：别……别继续了……

为什么？朴佑镇也贴着他的唇用气音讲话，性感得叫他膝盖差点又是一软。哥不喜欢我吗？

金在奂心想他这下彻底完了，但又默念都是朴佑镇这小孩此刻太过性感叫人无法拒绝而自我原谅，叹了口气，又让朴佑镇捏住了后颈。

 

到最后是朴佑镇要把他往卧室引的时候他才清醒过来，狠下心推开对方，又硬拽着人摁到了沙发上坐下。他拿出邕圣祐出差给他带的茶包，琢磨了半天也认不出那是哪国语言，就叫朴佑镇：佑镇啊，你来闻闻这茶包是不是水果茶？我认不得这上面写什么。

朴佑镇却没动，愣了一下，才小声地回答：……我也闻不到了。

金在奂傻了眼，一时不知道该做什么反应，丢下茶包走回客厅去，看见朴佑镇乖乖坐在沙发上一副犯了错的模样，当下也火气冲头，但又清楚总归是自己传染的人家，又气自己没把持住，比起火力旺盛的小年轻白长了年纪。

朴佑镇一看他这样就知道他在自责，忙解释道：不是刚刚……在尼尔哥家的时候，就已经闻不到了。

金在奂没好气地说：那就是昨晚啊，你这二十四小时里一大半不都和我在一起吗。

朴佑镇坚持着：那也可能是我传染的你，只是我后发作出来。

金在奂只觉得疲惫，不想和他争论谁是传染源的问题，肩膀都塌了下去。他知道朴佑镇一定又可怜巴巴地看着他，索性拒绝直接对视，板着脸说「你睡客房」，然后就自己回卧室去了。

他睡了不知多久，再醒过来的时候天是亮的，看了眼手机才知道他睡了快一天，肚子也咕咕叫了起来。他走出卧室，却看到朴佑镇缩在沙发上睡着，蜷着长腿，双臂交叉放在胸口，一副不舒服的戒备模样。

金在奂又叹气，去卧室拿了毯子回来给朴佑镇盖上，又轻手轻脚地去厨房做饭。朴佑镇在他跟前一直都乖，他是第一次见到朴佑镇又倔又怯懦的模样。他的性向对亲近的人一向公开，朴佑镇是知道的，也一直很自然地相处着，没有什么反应。现在想想或许那时以他的年纪理所应当有些好奇心，坦然接受又避而不谈的反应反而有些奇怪。

他不知道朴佑镇这几年是如何看他的，但他看着朴佑镇从少年成长为青年，一直以哥哥的视角去看待，就算对方长成了比自己要高、一身漂亮肌肉的男子汉，在他眼里过滤进脑子里的也只是露着虎牙笑嘻嘻的少年模样。没想到酒精反而矫正了他的视力，叫他头一回感受到他眼里的小孩已经拥有的扑面而来的雄性荷尔蒙。

他现在已经不能再用哥哥看弟弟的眼光去看朴佑镇了。他头一次意识到朴佑镇的个子有那么高，朴佑镇笑起来那么帅气，朴佑镇被衣服遮盖住的身体是那么漂亮。

金在奂愤愤地看着料理台上摆着的昨天喝剩下的半瓶酒，心想这下真的要戒酒了。

他把朴佑镇叫起来，两个人面对面安静地吃完了饭。金在奂像什么都没发生一样试图用平时的语气粉饰太平：我看最近少出门的好，我要去超市多买些东西屯家里，你跟我一起去？

朴佑镇好像在赌气，又不知道在气什么，撅了撅嘴，还是嗯了一声。

 

金在奂来之前甚至担心超市已经被扫荡了干净，没想到街上看起来和平时差不多的样子，购物的人甚至比平时要少一些，多半是怕传染的人在官方消息出来之前不太敢出门，而仅仅失去嗅觉对人类来说看来也不是什么毁灭性的大事。

他和朴佑镇两人都戴着口罩，慢慢悠悠地挑选体积小方便储存的食物。朴佑镇推着车去买饼干和水，金在奂则来到冰柜挑肉。他以前很喜欢冰柜的气味，总是把脑袋伸进去深呼吸。他趴在柜子边上戳着保鲜膜包裹好的生肉，心想这肉就算坏了他也闻不出气味，正犹豫着还要不要买，一只手飞快地伸进来把肉给抓了起来。

饥饿就是在那一瞬间像潮水一样淹没了他。

仿佛胃被人挖了出去，留下一个无底的深渊，尖叫着渴望食物来填补。他呆呆地抬头，看到刚刚伸手进来抓肉的女人撕开保鲜膜，抓起肉就往嘴里塞。那诡异的模样让他反胃，但更清晰的饥饿感击中了他，使他也本能地抓起还带着血丝的肉，张开嘴就往里塞。

他太饿了，以至于他感觉不到肉的腥味。有一瞬间他想起了朴佑镇，不知道朴佑镇人在哪里，会不会来找他；但很快他就失去了理智，抓起手边所有能吃的东西，机械似的往嘴里塞。

他的记忆出现了一大段的空白。当他回过神来的时候，他瘫坐在地板上，手里还抓着半截香肠，嘴里也塞满了食物。食物被抢得满地都是，周围都是和他一样发着懵的人，在狼吞虎咽中一个一个停下了动作，呆呆地看着自己手里的食物。

金在奂先回过神来，吐出了嘴里塞着的东西。他压根辨认不出那是什么，嘴里也一点味道都没有。

味觉也终于离他而去。

 

他在烘焙区找到了一身奶油的朴佑镇，扶起还发着愣的人，什么都没有拿就往外走。

路上邕圣祐给他打电话，询问他的情况。他现在才开始有了绝望的情绪，苦笑着说：味道已经尝不出来了。这不是要我命了嘛。

邕圣祐也苦笑：你还有心情开玩笑，看来我不需要担心你了。

请您早点研究出救药来吧，我先谢谢您了。

你自己也小心。这种病毒在每次发作前似乎总是先击溃人的情感中枢，接下来不知道还会发生什么，要是情绪暴动会很危险的。

他想起朴佑镇的泪水，下意识扭头望了一眼身边的人。朴佑镇正呆呆地望着车外，嘴边还挂着奶油。

回到家以后他问朴佑镇要不要先洗澡，见朴佑镇半天都没反应，只好自己先进了浴室。他放好水，脱掉了身上所有的衣物，先扒着马桶吐空了胃，又漱了好多遍的口，这才打着颤迈进浴缸，抱紧了膝盖。

他抱着身子不知在浴缸里坐了多久，直到浴室的门被朴佑镇打开的时候他才回过神来，浴缸里的水已经凉了。

他抬起头看着朴佑镇。朴佑镇没有看他，低着头安静地开始脱自己身上的衣服，然后爬进了浴缸的另一头，一双长腿委委屈屈地蜷在金在奂的身体两侧，似贴非贴地包裹着他。朴佑镇坐定后终于抬头看金在奂，那双眼睛看不清情绪，深不见底，让金在奂下意识地咽了口口水。

 

————————————————————————  
水太凉了。

金在奂手抓住浴缸的边，跪在浴缸里，一点点往浴缸的另一头靠过去。

他太慢了，朴佑镇等不及，坐直了身子，使得两人的脸之间直接变成了接吻的距离。金在奂张着嘴，却停住迟迟不向前，于是朴佑镇又伸出舌头从金在奂的下唇舔到上唇。金在奂想起上一次的吻，觉得朴佑镇总心急的小习惯有点可爱，就笑了起来。朴佑镇看金在奂停那儿笑，恼羞成怒，嗷地一口就咬住了金在奂的嘴唇。

他心里很清楚这和年龄无关，是他太想要金在奂了，所以总是这样急切。可金在奂总是若即若离的样子，就像现在这样主动靠近了他，也总是留着那一点的空隙，不知是犹豫还是有余，总是能让朴佑镇冒起火来。他毫不留情地撕咬着金在奂的嘴唇，满意地听到金在奂呜咽出声，又伸手摁着金在奂的后颈把他按进自己怀里，使得金在奂跌坐在他身上，两人赤裸的下半身紧贴在了一起。

他的手摸上了金在奂的腰，感受到金在奂在他的抚摸下颤抖了。夏天他们曾经一起去过海边，金在奂被姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐两人一起抬着扔进了海里，气得扒下湿透的T恤就糊到姜丹尼尔脸上。他一个下午眼前都是金在奂白到晃眼的身体，就连肚子上的肉看起来都可爱，想上手去捏一捏。可他现在得以好好地握住金在奂的腰，对方却瘦到骨头都凸出来。他想到金在奂为了别的男人每天喝酒又不好好吃饭，嫉妒地一口咬住了金在奂的肩膀。

金在奂吃痛地叫了一声，一拳捶上朴佑镇的背：你属狗的吧朴佑镇？

我属兔的。朴佑镇唇贴着金在奂的锁骨磨蹭：兔子也会咬人的。

浴缸里的水已经完全失了温度，金在奂露在空气里的沾着水的上半身冷得打颤，双手攀着朴佑镇的肩膀，尽量地贴向了朴佑镇温暖的身体。朴佑镇一边就着冰凉的水扩张金在奂的身体，一边专心致志地在金在奂身上留下各种印记。金在奂被后面手指进出的艰难逼出一头细汗，更是觉得凉，低下头把脸贴在了朴佑镇的颈窝。

待三根手指都能自如地出入，朴佑镇托起他的臀肉，早已挺立的性器抵住了刚开拓的入口。金在奂紧紧抓着朴佑镇的肩，一边呻吟着一边自己就直直往下坐，惊得朴佑镇都忍不住抓着他让他慢一些。

他坐到了底，让朴佑镇的阴茎深深地嵌进了他的身体里。他疼得发抖，就哆哆嗦嗦地想去找朴佑镇的唇。朴佑镇抱紧了他，温柔地亲他的下巴，他的鼻尖，他的额头，和他湿漉漉的睫毛。

金在奂慢慢地动了起来，抓着朴佑镇的肩膀，小幅度地缓慢地开始起起落落。落得深了他就闷哼一声，仰着脸毫不设防地将喉结暴露在朴佑镇的面前。朴佑镇抬头只能看到金在奂的下巴尖，看到他因为伸长了脖子而露出的清晰的颌线。

高一那年他曾经跟着姜丹尼尔去看金在奂乐队的演出，站在台下看着金在奂刚唱完一首摇滚歌曲抓起水瓶喝水，无意识地侧对着他扬起下巴，喉结随着吞咽而抖动，汗珠顺着脖颈滚落下来。他从未告诉过金在奂，他就是在那一天知道自己喜欢男人的。

朴佑镇凑过去衔住金在奂的喉结，手轻轻地扶着金在奂的腰任他动作，等待着他适应起来。金在奂家里没有润滑剂，那里头本来就生涩得很，紧紧包裹着朴佑镇膨胀的欲望，吸得他头皮发麻，终于在金在奂又一次下落时猛地挺了腰，狠狠地戳进最深处，顶得金在奂一声惊叫落在朴佑镇身上，结合的地方紧紧粘住，一点空隙都没有了。

金在奂没了力气，软绵绵地挂在朴佑镇身上。于是朴佑镇就一手托着他的背，一手抓着他的肩膀向下按，挺着腰一点点发力冲撞起来。金在奂被他撞得大脑一片空白，像搁浅的鱼，张着嘴困难地喘息。可朴佑镇偏偏不让他活似的，又凑过来堵住了他的嘴，

太热了。金在奂晕乎乎地想。朴佑镇的身体太热了，熨得他也跟着发烫起来。他的身体已经适应了朴佑镇的入侵，快感从结合的地方密密麻麻地向上爬。他有过交往的对象，也为了对方掏出过真心，却从没有真正把自己交出去过。原来是这么快乐的事，他想，不知那满足感是来自身体，还是身下的青年正望着他的那双亮晶晶的眼睛。

他在朴佑镇的手中释放，后头还夹着对方硬着的性器，就被托着臀部从浴缸里捞了出来。他的双腿没有力气，勉强地勾在朴佑镇腰上，双臂紧紧地环住朴佑镇的脖子，无意识地用脸蹭着朴佑镇的耳垂。

朴佑镇一手托着他的臀，一手抓过浴巾裹住了他，抱着他走到卧室，将他轻轻放在了床上。金在奂大脑还是一片空白，正艰难地试图找回平稳的呼吸，就被朴佑镇拎起双腿架到肩上，然后迎接又深又有力的新一轮撞击。

他身上还沾着没被擦去的水珠，在过分柔软的床上被朴佑镇的海浪打翻，双手扑腾着想抓住什么，却又被捉住手腕，拉到头顶摁在了床上动弹不得。他的小腿脱力得颤抖，被朴佑镇的臂弯牢牢地困在肩头。太深了。他无法控制地落下泪来，在眼泪脱眶而出的瞬间委屈地呜咽起来。他刚射过的性器这会儿又站了起来，可朴佑镇紧紧地压住了他的双手，叫他难耐地扭起了腰。

朴佑镇放慢了动作，一点点地退出，又更深更用力地顶入。金在奂的眼前都亮起了白光，被陌生而又剧烈的快感掐住了喉咙，什么话都说不出来，无人照料的下体在朴佑镇的每一次的顶入都战战巍巍地流出了液体，每一次都像是高潮，却好像没有尽头，在海浪的尖头不断地上下沉浮。

朴佑镇在这个时候低下头吻他，吻去他满脸的泪水。你前天也哭了。朴佑镇在他耳边呢喃。他没有用敬语，可金在奂没有力气去发觉。你哭得太厉害了，我以为是我弄痛了你。

可你抓着我不让我走。朴佑镇咬上了他的耳垂，又一次用力地顶入。你叫叫我的名字吧，哥。

他含糊地叫着，混杂着哭腔和呻吟，连自己都辨认不出自己的声音。可朴佑镇满足地长吁了一口气，最后的几下像是要将他顶穿，然后撑起的身子最后一次重重地压下来，将他对金在奂几年里无法倾诉的渴望全部挤进金在奂的身体里去。

金在奂听见朴佑镇在他耳边不知疲惫地说着我爱你，闭着眼靠过去将自己塞进对方的怀抱，很快就沉入了梦里。

 

————————————————————————  
他再次醒过来时，已经换上了睡衣，身上也被好好地清理过，只剩下肌肉的酸痛在提醒着他那不是一场过于美妙的梦境。卧室里只有他一个人，家里也安安静静听不见动静，虽然他知道这时候朴佑镇不会跑出门去，但还是没有勇气去查看对方正在干什么。

他摸起手机给姜丹尼尔打电话，猜想着告诉姜丹尼尔他和朴佑镇睡了的消息对方会是什么反应，却迟迟等不到接听。

他心里发慌，挂断又拨给邕圣祐。幸好这次很快就被接起，他抢在邕圣祐出声之前就急冲冲地问：尼尔没出什么事吧？

放心，他好得很。邕圣祐的声音听上去很是疲惫，不知道有多久没有睡过觉了：他在我这儿抽了血，刚睡着了。

抽血？干嘛要抽血？

我怀疑丹尼尔血液里可能有抗体。邕圣祐像是在姜丹尼尔边上，原本压低了声音的，像怕吵醒身边的人，却说着说着忍不住又大声起来，像是火气上来想故意把人吵醒：这个兔崽子脑子里简直有陨石坑，我叫他老实待在家里别动偏不听，一副他妈的非要跟我一起死的样子，却还偏偏怎么都感染不上。

金在奂松了口气，印象里太久没见过邕圣祐气到骂脏话的模样，甚至忍不住笑出声来。

你笑个屁，你没看见这人恨不得把我病毒样本给喝了。要是他血液里没有抗体，只是症状发作得晚，我他妈一会儿亲手先送他上路。

金在奂哈哈大笑，不小心得意忘形，忘了自己打电话是基于逃避现实，在卧室门被朴佑镇打开的时候差点被自己的口水呛死，咳嗽剧烈得把邕圣祐吓一跳：你怎么了？又出现什么症状了吗？

他心虚地瞥了一眼朴佑镇，结结巴巴地直接跟邕圣祐那头先不说了拜拜，就挂了电话，尴尬地揪住了被子。这已经是第二回了，他却觉得比第一次还尴尬。头一回他可以归罪于酒精，还能冷静地试图以成年人的方式解决问题；这次则完全是他精虫上脑，没有任何借口辩驳。他清楚自己做错了，却又是双方都无法抱怨的一次云雨，也没有理由道歉，所以只能心虚地坐在那里沉默。

你饿吗？

金在奂愣了一下。朴佑镇没有用敬语，他一下就听了出来。他压根不记得情热冲脑的时候对方就已经无视年龄长幼之序，但朴佑镇此刻如此理所当然地用着平语，叫他也下意识地应了：呃，有点。

那哥你做饭吧，我也饿了。朴佑镇微微歪头，眼巴巴地看着金在奂，模样太接近于撒娇，以至于他自己都忍不住破功，扑哧一声笑了起来，露出小虎牙来。

金在奂也笑了，只笑了半声，又赶紧握着拳头遮住嘴巴，干咳了两声完了又假装生气：小兔崽子。

 

接下来的日子过得像梦一样，昏昏沉沉的。金在奂在家总把厚重的遮光窗帘给拉得严严实实的，像吸血鬼似的见不得光。他无心工作，就白天黑夜不分地睡。弄醒他的有时是饥饿，有时是朴佑镇。

末日般的氛围夺走了他的理智。在朴佑镇第一次钻进他被窝的时候，他下意识地要伸手去推，却被朴佑镇牢牢地抓住了。朴佑镇没有给他张口的机会，直接把他拽到自己怀里搂住，安稳的呼吸打在金在奂的耳边。他失去了一次拒绝的机会之后，再也无法抵抗朴佑镇的一次次靠近。

朴佑镇总在他睡得半梦半醒的时候细细地吻他，当他好不容易清醒起来，身体已经被撩拨得滚烫，朴佑镇撑在他的身体上方，在他的注视下伸着舌尖从他的锁骨一路向下，细细密密地舔，直到金在奂红着脸喘息，揪着朴佑镇的头发把他的脑袋捞起来，急急忙忙地去堵他的唇。

他们没日没夜地缠绵，仿佛真的看不见明天。到后来金在奂觉得自己身上没有一处没留下朴佑镇的痕迹，而罪魁祸首还很满足似的，一手搂着他一手去摸着他身上深深浅浅的吻痕。

他活得日夜颠倒，也不知究竟过了多少天。前几日他还起来做饭，到后来懒性犯了加上朴佑镇总弄得他腰酸背痛，饿了就踢朴佑镇下床让他叫外卖。大半个城市都失去味觉之后，餐饮业几乎瘫痪，他们只能叫仍然坚挺着的各种快餐，嚼蜡一样硬往肚子里咽。

邕圣祐再没给他打过电话，他试过给姜丹尼尔打电话却没有人接。他开始暴躁起来，把自己锁在工作室弹一个下午的琴，写了满满一地的谱子，再一张一张地撕掉。朴佑镇在外头用力地砸门他也不理，直到谱纸被他撕光了才开门出去，刚踏出一只脚就被拽着领子拖到卧室丢回床上。

朴佑镇咬他，听他疼得呜咽，又痴迷地伸着舌头去舔那新鲜的印记，亲吻属于他虎牙的独特凹印。朴佑镇力气太大了，他挣脱不开，双腿还环着朴佑镇的腰，只能讨好地用大腿根去蹭对方的胯骨。朴佑镇还嵌在他身体里，这会儿又被他蹭得精神起来，伸手去捞他的腿扛到肩上。

等他得以推开精疲力尽的朴佑镇下床的时候小腿都打着颤，光着身子艰难地挪到厨房，却找不到那天剩下的半瓶酒。他拉开冰箱，好不容易翻出一罐啤酒，手抖了半天还没抠开拉环，就被一把抢走了。

你别喝了。朴佑镇伸手过来要握他颤抖的手，被他一把甩开。

他这才后知后觉地意识到自己可能犯了酒瘾，手撑着桌子艰难地站立，冷冰冰地冲朴佑镇伸出颤抖的手：给我。

他头脑已经不再清醒，也不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但他看到朴佑镇的眉眼都耸拉下来，露出受伤的模样，接近哀求地望着他。

你能不能戒了酒？为了我。

这话说得太过卑微，在请求的最后还压上自己的尊严去赌他在金在奂心中的地位。金在奂一直逃避去面对他们两个之间的关系，可他也知道这一刻总会到来。他的耳边炸起尖锐又遥远的声响，刺得他皱起了眉。他对这种场面并不陌生，只不过自己曾经站在朴佑镇的位置，姿态低下尘埃地去祈求另一个人的回心转意。他想去抓住朴佑镇伸出的手，可他又不能这么做。

你走吧。他听见自己说。他觉得每个音尾的颤抖都在尖叫着斥责他的口是心非，可还是字字似刀地插在了朴佑镇的心上。咚的一声，啤酒罐从朴佑镇的手里滑落在地上，骨碌骨碌地滚远了。

……可是我爱你。

朴佑镇没有动，仍然紧紧地望着金在奂，哀切逼得他躲开了对视。

他给不了朴佑镇想要的，他从一开始就知道。可他还是抓住了朴佑镇的手，让对方把他从泥沼里拔出来。过去的几年里，朴佑镇默默望向着他的目光那样灼人，他怎么可能感觉不到？只不过那时他的目光沉迷于自己的方向罢了。

他爱朴佑镇吗？他不敢想。他需要用酒精才能忽视的痛苦被朴佑镇抚去了，说到底是他利用了对方。只是他曾经掏出来塞给别人的心脏被摔到了地上成了碎片，他还没能把它们拼好，他拿什么给朴佑镇呢？

他这会儿才意识到自己身无寸缕，默默地转过身去背对着朴佑镇。他手抖得厉害，耳鸣声也越来越响，以至于他没有听见朴佑镇转身离去的脚步声，直到大门被砰地一声摔上，他才清醒过来，惊得一屁股坐在了地板上。

他曾经是个看电影都会哭花眼的人，分手之后却一滴泪都没有流。然而朴佑镇摔上门的那一声像是一记重拳砸在了他胸口，那儿本来应该空落落的地方却沉沉地坠了下去，终于使他发了慌，跪在地上捂着脸无助地痛哭起来。

 

 

————————————————————————  
朴佑镇离开的第三天，姜丹尼尔总算是给他打来了电话。

他声音实在是哑得厉害，姜丹尼尔问他怎么了，他就含糊地说自己感冒了，结果那头啪地把电话挂了。半个小时以后，他蒙着被子听到大门口嘀嘀嘀的输密码声，还没来得及反应，姜丹尼尔就风风火火地冲进来，用冰凉的手把他的脑袋从被子里剥出来。

金在奂被他冻得一哆嗦，软绵绵地挠了姜丹尼尔一爪子，又要往被子里钻。姜丹尼尔拽着他不放手，又要摸他的额头：你怎么这么烫？发烧了？

大哥——金在奂见自己也躲不掉，索性让姜丹尼尔捧住了他哭肿的脸：是你手太凉了好吧？我没感冒也要给你弄感冒了。

姜丹尼尔放了手，抓起被子把他围成了一个小山包，只露出一张红通通的脸来。金在奂吸了吸鼻子，昏头昏脑地觉得自己有可能真的感冒了，抬眼瞄了眼姜丹尼尔，没好气地问：为什么不接电话啊？

我和圣祐……圣祐哥，姜丹尼尔踢掉鞋子，光着脚爬上了床，把脚塞进金在奂温暖的被窝，我和圣祐哥吵架了。

金在奂这才想起来上次和邕圣祐的对话，在被子里踢了姜丹尼尔一脚：你该！让你不老实。完了又问：你——你的确......？

姜丹尼尔看上去并不怎么在意，嗯了一声，脚又不老实地往金在奂身上贴：圣祐哥天天睡在研究院，我都见不到他。我上次见他的时候他瘦得都快站不住了！他自己也病了啊，回头药没研究出来自己先倒了，我怎么办？

金在奂被姜丹尼尔的理直气壮气得发笑，也懒得去提醒他自己也是将死之人，得靠他的血和他们的病理学家朋友才能有机会活下去。姜丹尼尔见他不说话，好像才注意到他肿成核桃的双眼，又往他身边挪了挪，几乎要把身子拱进小山包。

你——他犹豫了一下，像是考虑怎么开口。你和佑镇——

姜丹尼尔只是起了话头，以为金在奂自己会开口解释，却半天不见接茬，也不知道究竟该怎么问，就陷入了尴尬的沉默里。金在奂叹了口气，张了张嘴，还没出声，眼泪就突然砸了下来。姜丹尼尔见多了他流眼泪，每次都皱皱巴巴的样子，这样呆滞着毫无表情地安静落泪还是头一回，吓得赶紧一把把金在奂连人带被子地搂在怀里，一下一下地拍着他的背。一边拍一边叹气，语气也气呼呼的：你不是还没忘记那谁吧？

哪谁啊？金在奂窝在姜丹尼尔怀里也凶巴巴的。

他有什么好啊！长得也没我们佑镇帅啊！

金在奂被他逗笑了，扯着姜丹尼尔的卫衣擦眼泪：我看你最帅。

我就说你看我的眼神老充满爱意。姜丹尼尔伸手熟练地撸起他的头毛来：跟我们家鲁尼似的。

金在奂把脸埋在姜丹尼尔胸前笑个没完，好不容易冷静下来也蹭干净了脸，乖乖地也让姜丹尼尔撸居然也没反抗，真像只猫一样窝着。

姜丹尼尔难得撸头毛没遭到暴力反击，乐得合不拢嘴，一边撸一边念念叨叨地就开始劝：我说你就是傻，佑镇有什么不好？就眼神不好，非看上你了，还特死心眼。我看你到哪儿再去找这么喜欢你的。

金在奂安安静静听了半天，待姜丹尼尔说累了自己停下来，才小声说了一句：……和佑镇没有关系。

你俩的事和他没关系和我有关系啊？姜丹尼尔直接往金在奂脑袋上糊了一巴掌，打得金在奂一声惨叫地钻出来捂着脑门瞪他。

金在奂一向是不怎么和姜丹尼尔交流恋爱心得的。他的至亲好友和他性格完全不同，对待感情也总是直来直去，打定主意了就勇往直前无所畏惧。

……你抖什么？姜丹尼尔抓住了他颤抖的手。你怎么了？

被你气的。金在奂没好气地说着就要抽手，无奈在姜丹尼尔跟前压根糊弄不过去，拽了两下都没拽出来，就立马塌下肩来装可怜：……我在戒酒。

姜丹尼尔愣了一下，另一只手也伸过来把他的手包在掌心揉了揉，语气也软了下来：你不早点跟我说……说了你那么多次都不听，这回怎么下的决心？

我想戒了酒再去找佑镇。金在奂低着头认真地说道：……只是不知道还来不来得及。

那天晚上我喝了太多酒，加上圣祐哥说的病毒会造成迷失心智的事情……假装这些因素不存在，对佑镇太不公平了。

你——姜丹尼尔被他气得够呛，又不知从哪骂起。你怎么总想这么多！而且——现在的情况有时间给你去纠结吗？

金在奂刚想反驳，又被一声尖锐的耳鸣声刺得一皱眉，抓着姜丹尼尔的手用力又止不住地抖。他不知道这耳鸣是出自于病毒还是他的戒断反应，只能以自己的情绪波动去分辨，但也总是惊慌，生怕下一秒就落入无声的世界里去——

姜丹尼尔的手机响了，那铃声是他某次醉酒大开演唱会，唱的邕圣祐最喜欢的歌曲。姜丹尼尔放开了一只手去掏手机，一看来电人就急急忙忙地接起来：喂？圣祐——

金在奂看着姜丹尼尔的脸色变得煞白。他一声不吭地听着，挂断电话后还愣着呆了好几秒钟，才拉着金在奂起来，精神恍惚地念叨着：……我得去圣祐那里。

金在奂被他拖着走了好两步，他才意识到金在奂的存在一样，松开手大力地抹了一把脸，镇定下来，跟金在奂解释道：圣祐哥听不见了，他现在情绪不大好，我得去陪着他。在奐你——你得跟着我去。你不要一个人待着，太危险了。

 

他坐在姜丹尼尔的身边，跟着姜丹尼尔往邕圣祐工作的研究所去的路上，望着窗外飞驰的街景，想朴佑镇。

他这会儿知道自己也快失去听觉，不是因为周遭的声音都像隔着堵墙一样微弱，而是因为他此时难以把朴佑镇赶出脑海。他想起一切开始失控的那个夜晚，他无止尽的泪水，朴佑镇捧着他湿漉漉的脸小心翼翼的亲吻，和在他耳边用低沉的嗓音温柔地说爱他。那个时候朴佑镇已经毫无保留地在爱他了，他的胸膛又开了口，就让朴佑镇闯了进来。朴佑镇捡起了那些碎片，一块儿不剩地偷走了，可他却不知道，还守着空了的躯壳在无意义地抵抗。

姜丹尼尔猛地拐进研究院的大门，在金在奂被甩得砸在车门上还没反应过来时又急刹了车，扔下金在奂就冲了下去。金在奂爬起来还没骂出口，就看见邕圣祐红着眼跑出来，扑进了姜丹尼尔的怀抱里。

 

 

冲动总是有理由的。

金在奂自诩是个冷静的人，归根究底在于他总能为自己的冲动找到理由，冲动也就不再被称为冲动，血液沸腾过的事实也只有被灼伤的血管知晓。他认识邕圣祐快十年，邕圣祐总是笑着的。不论是疼痛的时候、辛苦的时候、还是伤心的时候，他都是笑着的。那张好看得不真实的脸，在金在奂眼里就是一张制作精良的面具。

他从来没见过邕圣祐这个模样。脆弱的，无助的，崩溃的。紧紧抱着姜丹尼尔，像在抓着救命稻草一样。他把脸埋在姜丹尼尔的肩上，身子不住地颤抖，又被姜丹尼尔强硬地捞起来，哭得通红的脸被温柔地捧住，盖上一个又一个亲吻。

他看着他最好的两个朋友紧紧抱在一起，回过神来的时候自己已经爬到了驾驶座，抓着钥匙启动车子，不顾听到动静向他跑来的姜丹尼尔，猛地一打方向盘，掉头冲了出去。

如同在机场候机看到周围即将异地的情侣分别也会尤生伤感一样。

声音渐渐远去带来的恐慌。

病毒侵透导致的情绪崩溃。

他把油门踩到了底，在空无一人的街道上飞驰。没有办法的，他对自己说。这会儿的金在奂不是他熟悉的那个胆小又谨慎的金在奂，是可以得到原谅的。

他跑到朴佑镇的家门口，握紧了拳头疯狂地砸门。他听不见自己敲门的声响，也听不见里头是否传来了脚步声，甚至害怕朴佑镇已经无法听见他急于想告知的话。

没有人应答。世界早已陷入死寂，独留他一个人。

金在奂颓然地坐在地上，背靠着门，后知后觉地掏出手机，刚想给朴佑镇发消息，对方的名字就突然显示在了屏幕上。他按了接听，放在耳边半天，才哽咽地冲着什么都听不见的那端叫了一声：佑镇啊。

像是被谁恶作剧地按了两下开关一样，他的眼前骤地灭了光亮，眨眼间又再次亮起，快得像是错觉。他没想到最后的时刻来得这样突然，像是惩罚之前给了他那样长的缓冲却没能珍惜似的。他握着手机的手都在颤抖，眼泪止不住地流下来，喉咙像被人掐住。他听不见自己的声音，也不知道对方能不能听见他的，只能傻瓜一样无谓地抱着电话。

我爱你。他害怕黑暗骤然降临的那一刻，索性闭上了眼。对不起我把你赶走了…对不起我没能早点告诉你…对不起我来晚了…他说了好多的对不起，像是生命即将结束前的时刻，后悔没能过好只有一次的人生，后悔没能给爱的人幸福。

如果没有这场灾难，他或许也不会爱上朴佑镇。可因为这个原因，他又错失了朴佑镇。

或许这从不是人类的末日，只是他一个人的劫而已。

他已经不知道自己在说什么了，刚抬起手擦了把眼泪，就被人抓住手腕大力地从地上拽了起来。他下意识地睁开眼，在模糊的视线里，瞧见了大汗淋漓、上气不接下气的朴佑镇。

 

朴佑镇冲他说了什么，他听不到，也不可能听得进去。他抓住朴佑镇的手腕，迫不及待地把自己埋在朴佑镇的怀抱里。他闻不到朴佑镇的气息，也听不见朴佑镇的声音，只有他无比熟悉的朴佑镇的体温稳稳地包裹住他，让他不住颤抖的身子安静了下来。

「谢谢你找到我。」

他的泪水已经干涸，视线却执着地模糊起来。金在奂从朴佑镇怀抱里挣开，双手捧住朴佑镇的脸，仔仔细细地瞧着他，想把他的眉眼，他的虎牙，他看着他的表情，他的亲吻形状，都描在心里。

怎么了？他瞧见朴佑镇疑惑地问他。朴佑镇正紧紧地握着他的腰，因为终于找到他而放松下来，眼眶还带着泪珠，笑得像是哭闹一番之后终于得到了糖果的孩子。

他眼前的光亮被一点一点地抽走。可因为他正紧紧地抓着他爱的人的肩膀，似乎也就没那么可怕。他甚至是笑着的，伸手搂住了朴佑镇的脖子，踮起脚尖去靠近朴佑镇的唇。

他在世界陷入黑暗之前碰到了朴佑镇的唇，满足地发出了一声叹息。

什么都没有关系。他想。失去声音、食色、光明，都没有关系。世界只剩下他们两个，而他们找到了彼此，就没有什么关系。

他紧紧地贴着朴佑镇的唇。

「我爱你。」


End file.
